Проделка в сумерках (история)
Twiright Prank - короткая история, включенная в сборник “Interlude of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Worldguide”, опубликованный 30 августа 2011 года. Новелла была написана Akuno-P и проиллюстрирована Ichik’ой. Она охватывает события песни “Twiright Prank” и более подробно рассматривает события, упоминаемые в “Servant Of Evil”. Twiright Prankトワイライトプランク is a short story included in Interlude of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Worldguide, released on August 30, 2011. The story was written by Akuno-P and illustrated by Ichika. It covers the events of Twiright Prank and elaborates upon events referenced in The Servant of Evil. Сюжет Колдунья Абисс I. R. посещает министра внутренних дел Прези Рогзе в королевском дворце Люцифении и показывает ему одно из четырех зеркал Люцифении. Прези хочет получить пост премьер-министра, который на тот момент занимает Генезия, поэтому он помогает Абисс I. R. в ее попытке напасть на детей короля Арта и королевы Анны, Рилиан Люцифен д’Отриш и Алексиэля. At the Lucifenian Royal Palace, the Minister of Internal Affairs, Presi Rogzé, is approached by the mage Abyss I.R., who shows him one of the Four Mirrors of Lucifenia. Presi wanted to take the position of Prime Minister, which is currently being held by Genesia, for himself so he aids Abyss I.R. in trying to attack the children of King Arth and Queen Anne, Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche and Alexiel. Зеркало оставляют на пляже, где на него натыкается Рилиан. Демон Чревоугодия проходит сквозь зеркало и появляется перед Рилиан и Алексиэлем. Однако Алексиэль проявляет доброту по отношению к демону, чего демон совершенно не ожидал, поэтому вместо Алексиэля он вселяется в Рилиан. The Mirror was planted in the beach and Riliane stumbled upon it. Through the Mirror, the Demon of Gluttony appeared before Riliane and Alexiel. However, Alexiel offered kindness to the Demon, something that the Demon ''never expected, so it possessed Riliane instead. Затем королева Анна вызывает Леонарда Авадонию и говорит ему, что выбрала Рилиан наследницей трона, из-за чего Прези, вероятнее всего, должен потерять свою власть. Анна думает, что Прези что-то замышляет; она узнала, что Рилиан одержима демоном и что ее часто видят на кухне. Анна отдает некий приказ Леонарду. Queen Anne then calls over Leonhart Avadonia and tells him that Riliane has been chosen to be successor to the throne and that Presi will most likely lose power. Anne thinks that Presi is plotting something and finds out that Riliane has been possessed by a demon and is often seen in the kitchen. Anne then gives a single order to Leonhart. Тем временем Прези в ярости из-за того, что демон овладел Рилиан, а не Алексиэлем, как предполагалось. Абисс I. R. насмехается над его положением и советует ему остерегаться Трех Героев. Meanwhile, Presi gets furious because the ''Demon is supposed to possess Alexiel, not Riliane. Abyss I.R. laughs at Presi's situation and tells him to be wary of the Three Heroes. Эллука Часовщица находит Генезию мертвой, а рядом с ней - Рилиан, жующую большой кусок мяса. Оставив Рилиан, Эллука приходит к выводу, что во всем произошедшем виновен Прези. Появляется Прези и признается, что именно он отравил Генезию. Затем он извлекает демона из Рилиан и нападает на Эллуку. Elluka Clockworker finds Genesia dead and Riliane chewing on a big piece of meat. Leaving Riliane alone for a moment, Elluka deduces that Presi is responsible for this. Presi appears and tells Elluka that he was the one who poisoned Genesia. Presi then drains the Demon out of Riliane and confronts Elluka. Ней докладывает Абисс I. R., что на помощь Эллуке пришла Мариам и что Прези мертв. Эллука заключила демона обратно в зеркало. Затем Абисс I. R. планирует убить королеву Анну тем же способом, каким она убила и короля Арта, и отправляет Ней обратно в Люцифению, чтобы она продолжала шпионить. Ney reports to Abyss I.R. that Mariam had come to Elluka's rescue and that Presi is dead. Elluka had banished the Demon back into the Mirror. Abyss I.R. then plans to kill Queen Anne the same way she killed King Arth, and sends Ney back to Lucifenia to begin her infiltration. Мариам узнает, что Прези работал на Абисс I. R. и что Леонард усыновил Алексиэля после того, как мальчик сказал: «Потому что если меня не будет рядом, удастся избежать ненужных конфликтов». Ее назначают главой прислуги Рилиан; она беспокоится, не будет ли проблем с тем, что Рилиан потеряла память. Мариам спрашивает Леонарда, способен ли он заботиться сразу о двух детях. Леонард отвечает, что как-нибудь справится. Затем Мариам рассказывает, что нашла лежащую без сознания девушку, которую она позже удочерила, и что имя девушки - Ней. Потом она спрашивает Эллуку, не хочет ли она взять ученика, раз уж, судя по всему, не собирается выходить замуж. Эллука резко отвечает: «Никогда». Mariam finds out that Presi has been working for Abyss I.R. and that Alexiel has been adopted by Leonhart since Alexiel himself said "Because, without me around, unnecessary conflicts won't occur." Mariam has been chosen to be Riliane's head maid though she wonders if Riliane's memory loss would cause any problems. Mariam asks Leonhart if he would be able to take care of two children at the same time. Leonhart says that he'll manage somehow. Mariam then reveals that she found an unconscious girl whom she later adopted and that her name is Ney. Mariam then asks Elluka if she is willing to train an apprentice since she is not likely to marry anyone. Elluka bluntly said, "Never." Появления Персонажи= |-| Локации= |-| События= |-| Группы= |-| Прочее= |-| Детали Концепция и происхождение *Свое название рассказ получил от песни “Twiright Prank”; что интересно, большая часть событий и диалогов, упомянутых в песнях, в рассказе не показаны. *The story's title is based upon the song sharing its name; interestingly, a majority of the events and conversations mentioned in the songs are not shown in the story. *Политические разногласия, вызванные министром Прези, впервые упоминаются Алленом в “Servant of Evil”, хотя Аллен называет их результат только «взрослыми» причинами. *The political dispute caused by Minister Presi was first mentioned by Allen in The Servant of Evil, although Allen only recognized the outcome as for "adult" reasons. Любопытно *Хотя рассказ большей частью написан в прозе, он включает в себя короткую мангу, нарисованную Итикой для той части истории, где показывается точка зрения Рилиан и Алексиэля. *Although primarily prose, the story includes a short manga portion drawn by Ichika for the story told from Riliane and Alexiel's perspective. *Когда силуэт демона появляется перед близнецами, он принимает облик Баники Кончиты. *The Demon's ghoulish silhouette form when it manifests before the twins is that of Banica Conchita. Галерея Ссылки Внешние ссылки *Official Website *Amazon Online Purchase *Online Fan Translation Категория:Книги Категория:Манга Категория:Дочь зла Категория:Daughter of Evil Категория:The Daughter of Evil